¿Delante de Quien te Desnudarias?
by Claudia Osbourne
Summary: Este fic es solo con ayuda de Uds. la ideaa fue sacada en una encuesta de una Radio. Lean las reglas de como concursar *3º CAPÍTULO*
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos, este es mi 2ª fic que hago de Harry Potter, bueno de que se trata.  
  
Se trata de que Uds. Me manden Reviews y decirme de quien delante se desnudarían y porque. No importa si es muy estúpida la razón, con tal que no me digan la típica respuesta "POR QUE SÍ", Por ej.  
  
NOMBRE: Claudia Osbourne.  
  
PERSONAJE: Tom Riddle  
  
PORQUÉ: Por que es muy rico y bello.  
  
Una cosa así quiero, no una cosa así del estúpido porque sí. Si me dicen porque sí, ni piensen que lo voy a publicar.  
  
Bueno en 1ª lugar, los PERSONAJES, puede ser cualquiera, por ej. Petunia, Dudley, Venon, Voldemort, Fred y George. No importa quien sea, ni me importaría que fuera tía Marge, también se agregan difuntos como Cedric, James, Lily. Hasta si quieren puede ser la Chocha, no sé Uds. Ven. Ya les dije CUALQUIER PERSONAJE. Sin importar si es secundario o principal o antagonista, no sé Uds. Vean.  
  
En 2ª lugar, el POR QUÉ. Como Uds. Sabran, el por que sí , o el por que no, o no sé. Den sus razones del por qué, no importa si tienen ideas pervertidas, politicas, o de prueba, no me importa. Con tal de que me den la razón del por que y no me vengan con la estupidez del porque sí.  
  
¿Y como se me ocurrió esta loca idea? En mi radio favorita la "40 PRINCIPALES" estaban preguntando de quien te desnudarías y por qué? (La 40 Principales, para los que viven en Chile, en Santiago 95.3 y en Rancagua es la 100.7, las otras transmisiones no sé cuales son).  
  
Algunos decían delante del Senado para que se termine la censura, otros decían delante de Sarita Vazquez para ver si se exitaba, a otra chiflada dijo que se desnudaría delante de Bon Jovi por que estaba rico y otro delante de la locutora. Si yo hubiera llamado hubiera dicho que me desnudaría delante de un Musulmán para ver que es lo que hacen, si me llamaban demonio o que, pero no pude porque no tengo el telefono. Y si tu idea era buena te regalaban con la Agenda Rock.  
  
Bueno, quiero ver sus cabezas funcionar y que se les escurra algo y por ultima vez, QUE NO SEA PORQUE SI, NI PORQUE NO, NO SÉ NI NADA, CON RAZONES.  
  
MaNdEn ReViEwS dEsDe Ya.  
  
CoNtInUaRá. 


	2. Cap 2

Hola a todos, gracias por todos sus fics, ya veo que casi todas ustedes son unas pervertidas XD JAJAJAJAJAJA, si quieren que siga, MANDEN SUS REVIEWS. Por favor también lean mi fic "The Marauders" Bueno eso era todo, leanlo y diviertansen.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
NOMBRE: ceci  
  
PERSONAJE: Draco Malfoy  
  
PORQUE: porque tiene un cuerpazo es guapo y ademas rico  
  
NOMBRE: Tanya  
  
PERSONAJE:Yo me desnudaría delante de mi Siri-boy,  
  
PORQUÉ: por el simpel hecho de que así nunca se me podría negar...@.@ con lo mujeriego que es...  
  
NOMBRE: Catty_Shenkarn  
  
PERSONAJE: Draco Malfoy  
  
PORQUÉ: Porque con ropa no puedo hacer ciertas cosas con él  
  
NOMBRE: Maika Yugi (obvio, lo pone arriba del review -.-)  
  
PERSONAJE: Snape  
  
PORQUÉ: Soy de las q piensan q de joven debió estar weniiiiiiiisimo, m gustaría muxo saber q cara pondría y lo q haría...  
  
  
  
NOMBRE: ¿?  
  
PERSONAJE: Yo lo haría, sin duda, delante de Sirius Black,  
  
PORQUÉ: ¿por qué? Porque es el hombre más guapo, más sexy, más simpátivo, más inteligente y con más huevos de este mundo... y las cosas no se  
  
NOMBRE: Liz Hillsmith  
  
PERSONAJE: Severus Snape  
  
PORQUÉ: Porque le adoro, quisiera que disfrutara de un buen espectaculo, y además quizas pasara "algo" *^^*  
  
NOMBRE: Choichi!  
  
PERSONAJE: Severus Snape  
  
PORQUÉ:... Porque si!!! XD No mematessss era una broma!!!! (tenia q acerlo, ellos me obligaron *señala a los merodeadores, ellos disimulan XD)  
  
pues lo me desnudaria delante de el pq me parece q es sexy y pq es malvado... pero bueno (dios eso me mata!:)~~~) Y pq me gustaria saber si es el chico de piedra q parece ser ^_^!!! resistira?  
  
  
  
NOMBRE: Gillian PadfooT  
  
PERSONAJE: sirius black y lucius malfoy  
  
PORQUÉ: porke ambos son mu sexis, con clase y son todo lo ke busco en un hombre  
  
NOMBRE: Denisse  
  
PERSONAJE: severus snape  
  
PORQUÉ: por que es de los hombres mas sexys que eh visto y por que eh visto fotos donde sale sin camisa y tiene un cuerpo que da a desear  
  
NOMBRE: Gen Morales de Potter  
  
PERSONAJE: Harry como se habran dado cuenta.  
  
PORQUÉ: Porque es bello y es mi futuro esposo.  
  
NOMBRE: Magical  
  
PERSONAJE: oh.... tenia que ser yo la primera en nombrarlo? pues...... taran....... Remus Lupin (fue tan obvio tratandose de mi?)  
  
PORQUÉ: porque Lupin es de los hombres que encuentran una mujer desnuda en la cama y salen de la habitacion alegando que se habia confundido de habitacion... y a mi.... me gustan los retos.  
  
NOMBRE: arwen black  
  
PERSONAJE: severus snape  
  
PORQUÉ: es de lo mas exy que hay en el planeta tan... exquisito y no solo me desnudaria sino que me acercaria, le bailaria, lo besaria, lo.... :)~~~~ ejem espera mi proximo r\r  
  
NOMBRE: Ana Black.  
  
PERSONAJE: Sirius Black.  
  
PORQUÉ: Es el hombre perfecto, guapo, valiente, inteligente, mi personaje favorito y el t{io m{as sexy del mundo. ¡Hacen falta m{as razones? :-)  
  
  
  
NOMBRE: Kitiara Uth Matar  
  
PERSONAJE: Draco y Snape!!!  
  
PORQUÉ: Por que me gustan los chicos malos y ... bfff tienen un morbazo... jajajajaja  
  
NOMBRE: (falso): Kay Deveraux(devero)incluida en el fic de "Cartas"  
  
PERSONAJE: el basilisco  
  
PORQUÉ: asì lo asusto y el que se vuelve piedra es èl o por que asì lo distraigo y ayudo al tarado de Harry Potter  
  
NOMBRE:Yadhwiga  
  
PERSONAJE:Sirius Black  
  
PORQUÉ: La verdad es que pienso que Sirius es el tipo de hombre con el que me gustaría estar, porque pienso que es guapo, y lo más imortante para mí, tiene muy buen sentido del humor, y eso en un hombre me encanta (a vosotras no?)  
  
lo único que no me gusta es que tenga el pelo largo, pero conociéndome como me conozco, en una semana conmigo se lo acabaría cortando. (que no? que os apostais?)  
  
NOMBRE: Victoria Guerra  
  
PERSONAJE: Sirius Black, James Potter, Harry Potter, Oliver Wood  
  
POR QUÉ: Sirius Black porque es sexy e inteligente, además que en mi imaginación hay algunos detalles que se parecen a mi. James Potter porque es guapo, inteligente, valiente... buenísimo! Harry Potter porque es igual a su padre, con las excepciones de ser más joven, no estar muerto, estar disponible y estar mejor que su padre. Oliver Wood porque está buenísimo y tiene una carita de angel que... uf... 


	3. Cap 3

Hola a todos, disculpen la demora, es que mi comp. Es un maldito bastardo animal, le ha dado un ataque de reseteo, ;_; esta cosa se resetea sola, como es que ni las maquinas me respetan.  
  
Bueno, si quieren que siga mi fic/interactivo/humor/ridiculo solo manden reviews.  
  
Lean y disfruten  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
NOMBRE: Lucia  
  
PERSONAJE: Drakito!! Severus!! y Remus!!...  
  
PORQUÉ: pk los 2 primeros son malos, me gustaria ver ke tan mal se comportarian (XDXDXDDD) y Remusito, pues pk siendo un licantropo me gustaria ver su pasion animal (XDXDXDX)  
  
  
  
NOMBRE: Hermi12  
  
PERSINAJE: Ron Weasley  
  
PORQUÉ: Para ver si se excita y no es tan inocente como lo pintan en los libros :P (los pintan a todos asi, pero bue...)  
  
NOMBRE: ann-lebigne  
  
PERSONAJE: Draco Malfoy, Tom Ryddle, Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.  
  
POR QUÉ?: Draco, porque esta bien bueno el tío, Tom, porque en sus tiempos a de haber estado como quiere, Lucius, porque es sexy y hot..asi como su hijo, jajaj de tal palo tal astilla. Sirius, porque es inteligente muy gueapo y tiene un cuerpazo que ssss.....y Remus, porque tambien es guapo y es muy lindo...parece muy inocente..pero ya veremos ;P.  
  
NOMBRE: María Vivanco  
  
PERSONAJE: Severus Snape  
  
POR QUE: Simplemente porque bueno, además de que AMO a Severus Snape, todos saben que es frío, severo (jo..) y sería interesante ver como reaccionaria ante eso (Y si no reacciona lo hago reaccionar ^^').  
  
NOMBRE: Klaudi-wri  
  
PERSONAJE: Cedric Diggory (VIVO, POR FAVOR,NO MUERTO!!)  
  
PORQUÉ: Por que para que vean que soy mala me gustaría sacarle celos a Cho Chang(noooooooooo es broma...jajajajja) Por que me enkanta, lo encuentro riko, inteligente y que se yo!! Mino-perfecto.  
  
Nombre:Risha Weasley  
  
Personaje: Ronnie, dracko,los merodeadores menos peter y tal vcez delante de Harry,jejejejeje Xd  
  
POR QUE:Con Ronnie por que es lindo, musculoso, wapo y es el mejor, con Dracko por que tambien eta muy bueno y me cae genial con lois merodeadores por que todos los pintan buenos y wapos ademas de simpaticos y con Harry tal vez detras de aquel tipo estupido esta bueno y wapo, jejejejeje xD xD n_n  
  
NOMBRE: Princess Leia Skywalker  
  
PERSONAJE: REMUS LUPIN  
  
PORQUÉ: pues porque es un hombre amable, tal como digo Magical, dira que seguramente se habria equivocado.....además siempre sale como un hombre ejemplar y me gustaría saber qué haría si una morenaza (jejejeje ;) ) de 16 años lo atara a una silla y se le desnudara encima jajajajajajajajajajajajaja....de verdad me gustaría saber qué diría, si le saldría su instinto animal (entiendase lobo) y tb ver su expresion....jejejejrejjeje además....porqué no puedo pasar un buen rato yo tambien????  
  
NOMBRE: Hermione Granger  
  
PERSONAJE: Ron weasley.  
  
PORQUÉ: Me encantaria ver hasta donde puede llegar a ponerse rojo ajajjaa y porque me encanta....¡¡¡¡lo amoa¡¡¡  
  
NOMBRE: Mónica(STORM)  
  
PERSONAJES: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy y Los Gemelos Weasley  
  
PORQUÉ: a Harry para derretir un poco de su inocencia (lo cual me encanta), a Malfoy porque es malvadamente sexy y a los Gemelos, porque 2 son mejor que uno y quien sabe en que locura terminaría esto.  
  
NOMBRE: NagY Riddle ( Me parece o escribi tarde?)  
  
PERSONAJE: Severus Snape, Tom Riddle o Draco Malfoy.  
  
PORQUE: Porque segun mi opinion los de Slytherin son los mas frios y dificiles, ademas de malvados y eso me vuelve loka. (No puse a Lucius Malfoy porque no me cae para nada) 


	4. Cap 4

Nombre: Padme  
  
Personaje: Remus Lupin  
  
Porqué: Porque simplemente es un hombre super sexy :p aparte super lindo!  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
NOMBRE: ¬¬.. Sabrina Tolkien, ya lo dije...  
  
  
  
PERSONAJE: TO2! XD! no, broma... serian Draco, Harry y Oliver Wood  
  
  
  
PORQUÉ: bueh, Draco... pq, como muchas han dicho, es malvadamente sexy (los chikos malos me atraen)...y seria una gran experiencia, estoy segura n_n. Harry para ver cuanto lo puedo corromper (ademas la pinta d chiko bueno kiero ver hasta q momento le dura) y.. Oliver Wood... BUEH! con ese cuerpazo, ese caracter... bendito sea el quidd!! n_n  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
NOMBRE: ... Nambel -_-"  
  
  
  
PERSONAJE: Remus Lupin *-*  
  
  
  
¿POR QUÉ?:  
  
1.- *-* Adoro tanto a los vampiros como a los hombres-lobo *-*  
  
2.- Pq es mu mono *-*  
  
3.- Pq es muy dulce  
  
4.- Jaja, ¿que creeis que responderia ante mis encantos? 0=)  
  
5.- ¿No te bastan las razones? O.o  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
NOMBRE: Akane Wakashimatzu  
  
PERSONAJE: Yo me desnudaría delante de... DRACO MALFOY Y RON WEASLEY. ( SI DIGO: LUCIUS, SNAPE, REMUS... YA ES UN POKO MUCHO.)  
  
  
  
POR QUÉ: pues... Delante de mi hermoso niño de ojos grises para saber si ya se hizo mortifago y a ver si tiene la marca tenebrosa en el tremendo ... orgullo Malfoy. Y delante de Ron por que... ay, por que es hermoso y quiero saber si es verdad que el tamaño de las manos y pies influye ( jajaj si soy yo la k se desnuda... pero ... yo los desnudaria a ellos!!! Y ahi, quien sabe... ^^ jej)  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
NOMBRE: Lilian Avril Malfoy Weasley (se habran dado cuenta de kien soy hija.. jeje:p)  
  
  
  
PERSONAJE: pues... me los han puesto todos... tengo la megahiperultralarge lista.. jeje...puedo hacerla larga??? ok...  
  
  
  
Los gemelos: x q son de lo mas aventureros y me encantan!!!!!  
  
  
  
Harry: xq es alguien muy cariñoso y tierno  
  
  
  
Drako: x lo malito q es... me encantan los diablitos...(aunk con harry.. tb me gustan lso angelitos^^)  
  
  
  
Diggory: xq es muy dulce!!!!  
  
  
  
Remus: x lo mismo.. aparte q es hermosisimo!!!!!  
  
  
  
James: xq... es igualito a Harry...(bueno.. alreves.. es lo mismo..) y aparte lo encuentro muy simpatiko ya aventurero^^  
  
  
  
Sirius: xq es muy sexy... aventurero x naturaleza..., x lo q dice en mi horoscopo chino y x q una amiga me encuentra = a el^^(imaginense como soy.. jeje^^)  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
NOMBRE: hermi12  
  
PERSONAJE: remus lupin  
  
PORQUÉ: para ver si se pone "lobo" Xddddd  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Eso es todo, si quieren que siga con el fic, manden sus reviews  
  
  
  
Esto se lo dedico a:  
  
Italo Gentina.  
  
  
  
Dante Gentina  
  
  
  
Aldo Gentina  
  
  
  
Gloria Muñoz  
  
  
  
Carla McKay  
  
  
  
Gloria "Píu" McKay 


End file.
